Ne jamais perdre la mémoire
by Yu-B
Summary: Japan en a assez! Si Turkey et Greece continuent à se quereller de la sorte il va finir par utiliser la manière forte.


**Bien le bonjour à tous! Devinez qui revient de cette chère Italie? XD Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur les fics, ça me faisait plaisir (et c'était mon seul lien avec le monde internet, dur d'être accro!)! Bon, comme promis j'ai écris tout plein de nouvelles fics que je posterais à partir de demain matin... ou de tout à l'heure vu qu'il est déjà 1h43 (vive les insomniaques). En attendant je vous laisse cette petite fic. Bonne lecture à vous!**

**Oui _Hetalia_ appartient toujours à son créateur. **

* * *

Japan était quelqu'un de très calme, en toute circonstance. La nation était connue pour ne rien laisser paraître. À côté, la flegme anglaise avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire pour atteindre la perfection.

Oui, Kiku Honda était calme. Mais il savait aussi être paniqué quand la situation l'exigeait, et là c'était le cas.

Il avait pris l'avion sur un coup de tête pour rendre visite à Grèce, il y a de cela quelques jours, mais il n'avait pas prévu que Turkey serait aussi vite mis au courant. Ce dernier avait rappliqué aussi vite chez son voisin tant détesté et s'était invité pour le séjour du japonais. Et depuis c'était querelles sur querelles entre les deux pays méditerranéens, le pauvre asiatique n'en pouvait plus de les entendre se crier dessus à longueur de journée. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était profiter tranquillement de ses vacances.

- Je te dis qu'il me préfère _moi_!

- Tu as de la merde dans les yeux, c'est _moi_ qu'il aime!

- Dans tes rêves l'endormi!

- Turban à la con!

- Feignasse sodomite!

- Tu t'es regardé masque inverti!

- _Pitié…de l'air…_

Kiku mis ses sandales le plus discrètement possible et partit en courant se réfugier dans la rue. Là, du calme, enfin! Tant pis pour le duo d'oiseaux querelleurs, il irait se promener dans la ville tout seul.

- Tu allais quelque part Japan?

Le brun se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec les deux hommes qu'il fuyait.

- Euh…je voulais aller…là-bas…

- A la décharge?

Japan regarda dans la direction qu'il avait indiqué et réalisa qu'effectivement, c'était le chemin pour aller à la décharge, bah. Tout le monde pouvait se tromper, non?

- …pfff. -il soupira, lassé à l'avance de la promenade de forcené qu'allait lui faire vivre les deux autres nations. Le prenant chacun par un bras, ces deux amis (tortionnaires) recommencèrent à se hurler dessus au bout de cinq minutes, ne parvenant pas à se mettre d'accord sur leur destination. Kiku était désespéré, il avait tout essayé pour les réconcilier: leur faire à manger, les inviter tous les deux et en même temps chez lui pour leur faire découvrir la culture de son pays, et même essayer un trait d'humour -ce qui n'était pas son fort- mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Il fallait hurler plus fort qu'eux ou quoi?

Ah! En voilà une idée. Après tout, il était le Japon.

- Ça suffit! Si vous continuez à vous bagarrer de la sorte j'utilise la manière forte pour vous calmer!

Les deux pays du sud se lâchèrent et le regardèrent avec de grands yeux… avant d'exploser de rire en même temps. Voyant l'air déconcerté de leur invité, Turkey se sentit obligé d'expliquer leur fou rire: « Excuse-nous Japan… mais te voir parler de force… c'est comme si America se mettait à parler diététique. ». Le regard noir (naturel) du japonais le fit rire encore plus. Ne voyant pas qu'ils vexaient Kiku, les deux complices -temporaires- s'écroulèrent presque par terre tellement ils riaient. Il y avait pas photo, Japan, à côté deux ressemblait à un papillon entouré de deux aigles. Certes il était puissant, mais de là à parler de force brute!

-_Technique de l'énervé! _

Avant même qu'ils aient pu comprendre ce que le petit asiatique venait de dire, Grèce et Turkey se retrouvaient au sol, avec la nette impression qu'on venait de leur rouler dessus. Ils levèrent les yeux vers Japan, ce dernier les regardait d'un air supérieur: « Qui riait de la force japonaise tout à l'heure? ».

Ah oui… les ninjas étaient originaires du Japon… ils avaient oublié ce léger détail.


End file.
